


Premeditation

by lirallya



Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya
Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Premeditation

Premeditation

How strange it seems to wake and find you gone.  
You seemed to fit—the dresser, my armoire,  
your easy laugh. I wonder where you went.  
The mattress bears no imprint; empty, smooth.  
Perhaps you were not really here at all.

Yet I could not have dreamed your face; it was  
your eyes—intense, too violent to be  
devised of thought alone. Behind the lust  
I saw there, hate, and not for me—for you,  
already knowing I would wake alone.


End file.
